Soul Stealer
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: The meeting of human and decepticon, and surprisingly it doesn't turn out too bad
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a Barricade, Frenzy, NiteFire fan fiction...I don't know if it will be a series or not_

_I do not own Transformers, Barricade, or Frenzy...Hasbro does...But I do own NiteFire_

Five years have passed since the major fight between Autobot and Deception for the Allspark. Many have perished, but most remain in a hidden form to watch over the humans. Still..there are still threats out in the world that the Autobots or humans do not know about.

"WHERE ARE WE!!!!!" shouted a frantic little voice in the passenger's seat of a customized Saleen Police Car. It was driving down a highway unfamiliar to it's driver, I-44.

Inside the car the radio flipped in on an unknown channel and it began to speak. "Frenzy, calm down. Where ever we are I'm sure no one will notice our presence." the radio spoke calmly. Frenzy noticed a local Highway police car pass by and he began to have his doubts. "Barricade! That car is white and yellow, you are mostly black..How will you ever blend in?" Frenzy said hiding down beneath the dashboard.

Static picked up on the radio as an unfamiliar voice chimed in. "Unit 643, what is your purpose in this county?" the static voice said. Barricade began to panic. He knew they were on to him and he had no way out. Frenzy looked over the seat and saw there was another local highway police car as well as another behind them.

"Barricade. They have us surrounded. What are we going to do?" Frenzy said in a whisper creeping back down under the dashboard. The radio static kicked in again as the officer began to speak. "Unit 643 we are going to escort you to the local police station for questioning. Please comply" the officer spoke calmly.

On the opposite direction of the freeway a black Ferrari sped it's way down the road, weaving it's way through traffic. Drivers were honking angrily at the driver, but through the tinted windows, the car was driving itself. As it passed the posse of Police cars it nearly stopped dead in it's tracks and swerved into the median.

Meanwhile Frenzy was panicking as Barricade tried to threaten the officers with his engine. They didn't seem intimidated by this action. "Barricade what are we going to do if they catch us?" Frenzy said. Barricade panicked for an answer when he looked behind and saw a black car speeding quickly towards the police officers. "I don't think we should worry anymore" The radio chimed in.

The Ferrari came by fast and passed the group on the shoulder on the highway. The officers then forgot all about Barricade and sped after the Ferrari. "What just happened Barricade?" Frenzy said poking his head out. When he looked around he saw that everything was the way it was before the police cars had them surrounded. Frenzy bounced around the car trying to figure out what had happened

As he pounced into the back seat behind the passenger's seat he looked out the window and saw 3 police cars placed in a smoldering pile off the side of the road with their drivers sitting bewildered not far by. When they saw the Saleen pass they hopped up and chased after it hoping there might have been a free ride. But Barricade ignored them and continued on at his happy pace down the highway.

"Ok..Now that we know they aren't coming, whose to say we aren't next?" Frenzy said continuesly hopping from seat to seat. Radio static again filled the car and Frenzy listened intently as to what his partner might say, but instead a voice he didn't recognize spoke. "I've been wondering when you were going to catch up to me. Took your sweat time didn't ya?" The young male voice said

Frenzy looked out of the window on the left side of the car and saw a black Ferrari. It had a logo and crest similar to Barricade's..but instead of the Deception symbol, it had an Autobot symbol in the middle of the crest. And the logo, which was usually said "To punish and Enslave..", said "To Protect and Serve..."

"Barricade! Quickly!! Transform and take out that Autobot punk!!!" Frenzy snarled at the car on the left. "Easy now Frenzy. Don't tell me you don't remember NiteFire?" Barricade said trying his best to get the little robot's attention. Frenzy stopped immediatly and stared at the radio hard. Then back at the Ferrari. "I don't recall him. At least not ever changing into a human vehicle, only a large...lizard thingy with wings" Frenzy said looking back at the car.

When he looked back, it had disappeared. Frenzy looked in front of Barricade and behind and he still didn't see it. He quickly whipped around and saw what looked like to be the same Ferrari, but this time it matched Barricade's logo and crest exactly. Frenzy was confused but judging how they were both slowing down to get on a turn pike indicated that he was going to find out very soon.

The Saleen turned off quickly and raced away from any humans. Soon he found an uncompleted road and turned into it. Fortunatly for Frenzy and Barricade night had fallen, so no one was there. The door opened for Frenzy and he jumped out and ran around and schuffled in the dirt while he waited for his partner to transform. After he did the Ferrari joined them shortly.

It's way of transforming was almost strange. Instead of transforming straight into his normal form it changed into a non-existant Transfromer. Then it's parts and body shape slowly morphed into a more familiar figure. Frenzy scrambled over to where it was standing and looked up. The creature was much taller than Barricade, but it didn't appear to have the same broad shoulders as most decepticons did. A long tail wagged around, mixing dirt and rocks in the air with each swing.

"Barricade. I have a question. Whay did you make me take out those cops? And why didn't you transform?" NiteFire asked looking in Barricade's general direction but not in his eyes. Barricade kicked at the dirt and gravel hoping it would give him an answer, but he couldn't find one. The giant dragon like transformer didn't seem to interested at the landscape as much as Frenzy or Barricade, in fact it didn't even survey the area, just looked straight ahead.

Frenzy then looked over NiteFire, something seemed wrong. Something was out of place, but Frenzy wasn't sure what. Then he spotted it. "Hey..What happened to your wings?" Frenzy said jumping on the transformers T-rex like foot. He looked down, but instead of looking at Frenzy his gaze hit some part of the ground. "We'll tell you when we figure out a place to rest. Where are we Barricade?" He said again looking up in Barricade's general direction.

Barricade searched around until a large green sign lying on the ground gave him his answer. He tried his best to pronounce the name of the town behind him. "Le-Ban-On...uh..LeBanon?" He said squinting his eyes to make sure. NiteFire looked over his shoulder to stare at the town. Barricade and Frenzy looked straight at it. It didn't look like a large place, but not a small one either.

A deep sigh came from NiteFire as he began to speak. "How about we get some rest and search the town tomorrow?" He said heading towards some trees. Barricade looked at Nitefire then back at the town and raced after him as if he were going to kill himself or something. Frenzy was confused, but he wasn't going to question why he was here or why this NiteFire seems different or even why Barricade seems more intent on helping him. All he knew was, that he was gong to get some sleep


	2. Soul Stealer: TF

_AN: I've told you once and I'll tell you again...I do not own Barricade or Frenzy, Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire...Now don't take this as a threat cause it's just a helpful reminder_

_Anyway...I didn't think I would be doing a sequel so...it may sound a bit confusing (although I had no intention of the last one either but I'm sure I'll figure out what I'm doing eventually...I hope)_

Dawn's first light glimmered over the trees of where the three Deception survivors lay. Frenzy was the first to wake. He got up in his usual manner which was a loud yawn and a lot of stretching and scratching. He looked over at his partner, who was a bit of a light sleeper, sleeping as if he hadn't slept in years. Rolled over on his back and making such a racket with his snoring he wondered how he or NiteFire ever fell asleep.

NiteFire was curled in a tight ball with his back providing and excellent pillow for Barricade's head. The two seemed sound asleep, so Frenzy decided to have a look around the area and see what was different in the morning light. Scanning the area it looked like a construction site. Dirt road that lead to pavement on either side and large islands for the traffic's future right hand turns. Not to far off was a small road leading to a strange human settlement. Frenzy had never seen houses like these before. They looked like houses, but were very rectangular and appeared different somehow than regular houses. They were even oddly placed for a large number of them. But he didn't make any notice of it.

Frenzy then turned his attention to the town. He couldn't see it. Other than a few large signs protruding over the hill, there was nothing. He began to wonder if there was even a city there. Just as he was beginning to climb the hill to see what was causing all of the lights from the night before he heard a stir.

Frenzy whipped around to see NiteFire stretching his limbs and trying to push the snoring transformer off of him. "Get up you lazy bastard! You have no right to be tired" NiteFire said angrily as he eventually jerked His back away from Barricade, whose head sharply hit the ground. A loud yawn exited Barricade's mouth as he too joined the stretching party. Soon both were up and standing. NiteFire kept his eyes closed. Frenzy remembered the human sun's UV rays were bad for his eyes so he thought nothing of it.

"Alright. What's our plan of action?" Barricade groaned as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Frenzy hopped around happily as he pointed one of his clawed fingers towards the hill. "Let's go and see what's over there!" He said still bouncing around. Barricade shrugged his shoulder's and began to walk up the hill, NiteFire followed closely behind. Frenzy didn't notice that NiteFire's left hand was on Barricade's shoulder. When they reached the top Barricade just stood. Awestruck at where they were. Frenzy couldn't see that well, so like the squirrel he was, he climbed up Barricade's leg and scurried his way to the top of his head.

"I guess there is something here after all" Frenzy said staring at the small city. At first there didn't seem to be much. Truck stops, hotels, a Waffle house, and much more were all facing them from the other side of the highway. To the distance the could see even more buildings, newer and more advanced than the ones before them. They could even see a factory off in the distance.

"What ever this "LeBanon is, it's certainly larger than we thought it was" NiteFire said calmly. Again the dull tone in his voice made Frenzy wonder if he was seeing what they were. He gazed around and saw not far from them was the bridge that they had seen the night before.

Barricade felt a sudden jerk as NiteFire had hurtled him into the trees and bushes, he too soon followed his friends. Frenzy was mad now. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT-" Frenzy started out but was quickly cut off by NiteFire enclosing him with his 4 clawed hand. Frenzy looked between the gaps and saw two men get out of a vehicle that had just pulled up.

"Didja see that?"

"No..I didn't...What dis you see?"

"Iuno...sometin' big. Like maybe one of 'em cougars or mountin lions or whatever ya call 'em"

"You need coffee...I saw nothin'"

The conversation continued on for a while before NiteFire let out an exasperated sigh. Barricade stared at him like he was nuts. "Don't you even dare! You know your afraid of- aw dammit" Barricade had began to say but didn't finish because NiteFire had transformed into a large catlike thing. It wasn't bigger than Frenzy, but it look something like a picture of a large cat with a mane that he had seen once. The large cat flared back it's ears and began to snarl as it prepared to pounce on the men.

Barricade acted quickly. He caged the cat in with his large fingers and tried to get it to stop snarling at the workers. By now, the workers were edging towards them, large metal stick in hand for defense. Again the cat transformed into a small rodent and crept through Barricade's finger cage. After doing so, it changed back into the large, blue-green armored dragon transformer.

In his mind he thought about shooting the workers, but his intentions were shortened when Barricade quickly transformed and summoned Frenzy to him. Frenzy hesitantly got in the car as he watched angrily as Barricade jolted out of the trees and barely missed the workers. Frenzy was now confused as he drove off down the road, past the settlement of odd human houses and away from the town.

Not Far by a boy was sitting on the stairs of the trailer in which his mom lived in. He was sitting and admiring the clouds that passed over his head. He head the roar of a motor and faintly saw a black and white police car race by. He stared at where it had passed for a moment and returned to his gazing thinking nothing of the matter that had just occurred.

Frenzy looked back at the road behind them. Now he was even more confused. "Barricade. Why did we leave NiteFire behind?" Frenzy said staring out the back window of the speeding Saleen. The radio tuned in and Frenzy listened intently, "Who said we left him?" the voice of Barricade said in the usual calm tone. Frenzy turned around to stare at the radio and saw an unusual sight. A man was driving the car. He didn't seem like the hologram Barricade usually used. Instead he wore the official police outfit but had slightly longer and spikier hair.

Frenzy prepared to attack when the man turned around and stared him down. Even with the man's large sunglasses on, Frenzy could still feel the gaze burning through his metal. Frenzy was speechless for words, but only 2 came out. "AW Shit!"


	3. Soul Stealer: Police

_AN: Whoo...didn't think I would be writing the third soul stealer right now...but here I am_

_anyway..I do not own Transformers, Barricade, or Frenzy...hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire_

Frenzy jumped as far away from the stranger in sunglasses as he could. The man was smiling but his smile dissapeared when Frenzy's reaction shocked him. He removed his glasses and looked at Frenzy. "I didn't mean to scare ya' buddy" the man said. Frenzy looked closely at the man. His eyes didn't seem like a normal human's eyes. They were duller, and strangely blue compared to the normal human eye. Frenzy didn't know anyhting about it so he didn't question the man's strange eyes.

"It's me, NiteFire! You stupid bastard, get back up in the passanger's seat" the man said patting the seat next to him. Frenzy cautiously scrambled to the seat and stare out the window. They were now driving down a strange dirt road. "Where are we?" Frenzy asked looking out the window as he saw a woman watering her large flower garden. "I'm not sure. I hope this road will take us back to town. Barricade, why didn't you just go to town anyway?" NiteFire asked, still driving the car. At least that's what it looked like to Frenzy.

The radio static tuned in, but Barricade couldn't find a resonable excuse. NiteFire laughed at him. Barricade chuckled back and that was his mistake. He didn't see the stop sign or the oncoming car transportation semi. The semi blared it's horns and Barricade quickly tossed his companions out of the car and transformed. For some odd reason a white Ford Ranger edge caught his eye and for some reason he wanted to scan it. Right as he did, the Semi hit him hard, sending him and the cars latched to the trailer flying.

Frenzy looked up and didn't see Barricade anywhere. Instead he saw a pissed off driver looking at his load that was currently scattered all over the road. A passing police car stopped to figure out what was going on.

"What happened, sir?"

"I was driving along and a Black police cruiser came out and changed inot theis..giant rocot thingy and ran into me. Well I ran into it and it landed over...huh?" The driver said as he pointed to a white Ford Ranger Edge. He looked around at the other cars. He saw most of them looked allright, but he didn't see any other Ford truck around so he assumed it was that one. "Officer..I need help getting these car back onto the trailer..If the ford and Chevy company doesn't get these cars today..then I'm out a job." The driver pleaded to the officer. He went over to his radio and in his fancy police talk requested some assistance and someone who knew how to load a car carrier.

Frenzy stared at them as he lay in the bushes next to a very confused NiteFire. "What happened to Barricade?" NiteFire whispered to Frenzy. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders but NiteFire didn't notice. "I can't feel his presance anymore, I can't even communicate with him." NiteFire said. Frenzy looked at him funny. He didn't know Barricade and NiteFire had a connection of any kind. But it reminded Frenzy that Barricade had to go to the Sector 7 place to save his corpse and rejuvinate him. But he didn't know how long he was there.

Frenzy and NiteFire lay in the bushes unseen and undetected as police officers and the driver painstakinlgy loaded 5 out of the 6 cars. The driver was mad because one of the other cars dissapeared, but he was happy that most of these cars were still in good shape. To his surprise the White Ford ranger edge was in almost perfect condition. The only thing that bothered the driver was the strange blue symbol that appeared on the doors of the truck, but he knew a little paint could fix that.

Within minutes the clamour was gone and life returned to it's normal self. Frenzy stuck his out out of the bushes and looked around. They were on the corner of a road called Diamond and Ostrich. He turned around and saw a vaccant house. He looked back on the road of Ostrich and there on the corner, sat the familiar Black and white customized Saleen police cruiser. The door opened and the mustahced hologram apeared. Frenzy scrambled to the car and hopped in. "Barricade where's NiteFire?" Frenzy said sitting down and looking around curiously. The radio chimed in "Who do you think's drving?" the not Barricade voice said calmly.

"What happened to Barricade?"

"I'm not sure. I think he might have been taken by that semi."

"Let's follow it"

"I'll try" The radio said as the car began to slowly roll back onto the road. It took up a slow pace, which gradually got up to a reasonable speed. The car weaved uncofortablly all over the road as if it didn't know what it was doing. Fortunatly, no cars were coming this early in the morning. Frenzy suddenly felt nessecarey to use those seatbelts that Barricade never bothered to mention. "NiteFire, what the hell is wrong with you? Have you been drinking to much oil?" Frenzy said now clinging to the seat. The radio didn't chime instead the police cruiser played around with the radio. Finally it found a song it like. Linkin Park's "What I've done" started playing and filling the car with it's sad but upbeat song. Frenzy wasn't sure if there was a meaning in the words, or if NiteFire just wanted to play it.

Frenzy sat and thought through his memories. He deicided to serch his knowledge of humans. The pale oddly blue eyes seemed familiar to him. Sometimes Barricade would have that problem and his eyes would turn steely. He would walk around like he was drunk until the color dissapeared. It happened shortly after he was rescued from Sector 7, but it stopped a few months ago. Barricade told him he lost his vision for a while. Then it all clicked in Frenz's head. The reason NiteFire didn't look at things, the strange eyes, and his attachment to Barricade. He finally knew the answer.


	4. Soul Stealer: Buying a Car

_AN: Whoo..4th one...I might include Frenzy and Nitefire, but they will be subtle_

_Note: Some of the events in this story actually happened to me in real life. Others didn't_

_I do not own Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire_

Early one spring morning, a 16 year old gilr with short messy brown hair woke up. Today was the day. Today she was going to the local car dealership and get a car, actually truck since that's what she wanted. She was going for a Ranger, blue and a small one at that. She didn't know anything about what was coming. She quickly dressed in a loosely fit black shirt to hide her large hips and a pair of jeans which didn't really fit because of her constant lose of weight.

Tripping over her shoes and dirty clothes from the day before that she shirked and tossed on the floor, she finnaly made it out of her small room. Down the hallway and through the dining room she found her mother sitting in front of the computer staring at it as if she were in a trance. She stared at her mother until the possum haired woman finally replied to the stare down. "I know your excited, but don't push me." she said never looking away from the screen. The tomboy plopped down in a nearby chair and glared at the TV, hoping it would turn itself on.

After hours the mother finally grabbed hold of the keys to the Mazda Millenium sitting in the driveway and motioned for the daughter to follow. She eargerly hopped up and followed.

Several moments later the pair had crossed town and had made it to the Chevy and ford dealership. The matriarch entered the salesman building and hunted down someone to guide them, the tomboy stayed behind, terrified of talking to anyone about what her opinion was. She looked out the window and saw a White Truck sitting next to one of the many entries and exits to the lot. Oddly enough it had a parking boot on one of it's worn and dirty tires. She stared at it for a while. Then her mother returned accompanied by a tall, broad salesman. "Hi! My name is Mike!" He said extending his hand. She stared at it like it was a rabid dog.

"Alex. Shake his hand." The mother managed to say through a forced smile. Alex continued to stare at is as she slowly extended her hand to shake his. He shook heartily as he tried to get her to talk a little more. "Come now..What is it that you want in your first car Alex?" he said trying to put an arm around her shoulder, but she quickly skirted out of his reach. "I was looking more along the lines of a truck, something small." she said hesitantly. The man beemed and he walked out and pointed to some rather large and expensive trucks. She shook her head furiously. He pointed to some smaller trucks but they were Chevy's. Again Alex sook her head furiously.

"She wants a Ford ranger. A small one and hopefully a blue one" The mother said knowing all about what the girl wants. The salesman pointed towards the white truck that had the parking boot on the front left wheel. Like a Hawk the Matriarch swooped in and began to examine the truck from hood to tailgate. She glanced at the price, looked at the Warrenty, asked to look under the hood, the works. All the while the Salesman talked to her, but Alex remained focused on the truck. Not paying a shred of attention to any questions her mother had.

Alex wasn't sure why, but she felt like the Ford was sommunicating with her through a subtle way. She felt an attachment with it after a good five minutes of staring at it. Out of no where she just let out her answer. "Mom, let's get this one!" Alex said in an happy almost strange sort of tone. Her mother looked up at her like she was stupid. "We haven't even gotten the chance to test drive it.These tires also seem fishy, and Why does it have a boot?" She said looking at the salesman. The salesman rubbed the back of his trying to find an answer. "We got this truck a week ago, and since then it's almost ran away." he said very quietly. To his luck no one heard him.

"Why this one Alex? It's white. You said you wanted blue"

"White is alright by me"

"But there is a blue one right over there. And it's cheaper"

"How about we test drive them both and see which one I like?" Alex said getting an impatient tone in her voice. The salesman took this as an oppertunity and ran off to get keys and plates for the test drive. While he was gone, mom continued to examine the truck while Alex gazed at oncoming traffic. She usually didn't see a police cruiser, but the one that passed was Black and white instead of all white with black and yellow stripes. She didn't think anything of it. With as little as she knew about the law enfourcment she thought it might have been a new model that they were testing.

After a while Mike returned. He slapped the plates on and handed mom the keys to the white Ranger. She opened the door and began to thourghly examine the interior. Alex stood outside of the passenger's side waiting to be let in. When she saw her mother examining without her she let out an exasperated sigh. "Did the person who last owned this smoke? Because their are stains on the upholstry" The mother piped in annoyingly. Alex began to carefully bang her head on the side of the truck. She stopped for a second as she swore she felt the truck shiver.

After the salesman removed the boot the Test drive finally occured. Onto the road and around the block the Mother had planned to go. Even testing the poor Ranger on the highway was her intention. The whole time they were followed by the same police cruiser Alex had seen ealier. She thought nothing of it and neither did her mother. After the highway the truck shook violently as if it were ready to collapse in exahustion. "You shouldn't have made it go so fast mom. Now it's tired" Alex kidded, but her mother didn't take the joke lightly. "Ford's aren't meant for Highway driving" She snapped at Alex. The remainder of the test drive went well until they returned to the parking lot. Then mom began to test how well the Ranger stopped.

The truck stopped well, too well. With every jerk of the sudden halt, Alex would almost fly forward. The last one made her neck pop loudly. "Ow! Ok mom..I think they truck can stop!" She shouted angrily. After they got out the salesman quickly replaced the boot on the tire it was on before. He looked up and was about to ask how it went when he saw Alex rubbing her neck and groaning in pain. She put her left hand on the hood and continued to rub it. "I liked the ride. It was smooth..but now lets try that one" Alex's mother said pointing at the blue Ranger. Alex started off when she heard a metallic like whimper. She whipped around trying to find where it came from. "ALEX!" Her mother called after her.

The test drive for the Blue ranger didn't go so smoothly. It was a bumpy ride, and it was a stick shift. The one thing Alex didn't want. After the ride, she got out and rubbed her neck and her head. Now she had a headache. She wasn't sure which was worse, but she was leaning towards the smoother ride of the white ranger.

After many minutes of a debate, Alex finally won, and the White Ford Ranger Edge was bought. While her mother did the paper work, Alex stood out in front. Admiring her "new truck". Besides the junky tires, which to her releif were to be replaced with newer tires, it was in great shape. She began to talk to the truck as if it were a new pet and a friend. "Hello. My name is Alex. And as soon as I get my liscence, I will be hanging out with you all the time!. I'll take good care of you and I'll keep you clean and everything" She said. She even petted the hood as if it were a furry kitty. Drivers glared at her like an insane maniac as they drove by.

Across the lot, in a gas station, sat the Customized Saleen police Cruiser, with Frenzy in it's passenger side. " Why does stuff like this keep occuirng?" NiteFire asked Frenzy through the radio. "Huh? What do you mean?" Frenzy replied not once taking his eyes off of the girl petting his partner. "Firts Bumblebee was bought by someone, and Now Barricade is bought by someone. How are we going to pull him out of this?" NiteFire whined through the radio. Frenzy shook his head, even though he knew NiteFire couldn't see it.

Alex continued to adore the truck. Inside Barricade's mind he wasn't sure if he was appaled that a human was touching him, Thankful because he was free of the boot, or happy because for after years of torture and hate, someone was showing him appreciation and love that he deserved. His engine turned over as he purred happily at the touch of the girl. Unfortunatly for him, the affection stopped when she jumped three feet back and eyeballed the truck with horror in her hazel eyes. Barricade quickly turned off the motor and whimpered. She continued to gaze at the truck as if it were a Shark wanting someone to pet it.

Frenzy laughed hysterically in the seat of the Saleen. NiteFire tuned his radio to the song "With You" began to play. Frenzy stopped laughing immediatly as the music changed the mood of everything. "Are you saying Barricade needs someone to love him?" Frenzy said almost disgusted. "More like someone other than us to hang out with." NiteFire said aburbtly stopping the song. Frenzy thought about it for a moment and didn't quite understand. But if it made his now distant partner happy, then he was ok by the idea


	5. Soul Stealer: Exasperation

_AN: 5th one...I'm struggling with this one but oh well right?_

_Anyway, I do not own Barricade or Frenzy.Hasbro does , but I do own NiteFire_

A few weeks later Barricade found himself waking up every morning in a small driveway behind an old marron Mazda. It didn't seem functional, but it was a junky car, or as the girl said "A screaming metal death trap." Next to him often sat a white Mazda Millenium. Unfortunatly ,according to the older woman, it had sustained damage during an ice storm that this place suffered before he ever arrived. It looked almost fine to him besides a few small dents and the right side mirror had been knocked off, but was intact because of some blue duct tape.

The small blueish house was surrounded by trees, and was in a location a few miles out from the actual city. Barricade liked where he was, it was quiet and no one really bothered him. Besides the cats that occasionally sit on top of the hood and leave little pawprints all over him, he was perfectly content with where he was. He rarely ever got the chance to leave the parking place, but sometimes the girl managed to coax her mother into letting Barricade drive to the school. He didn't like it much, too many humans for his taste, but usually after the five minute torture he got to return to his post in front of the quiet house.

One late afternoon on a Tuesday, Barricade was having a staring contest with the large grey cat called Morpha, who was sitting on the car infront of him. Unfortunatly for the cat, he didn't know the ranger was staring at him, so he continued life like nothing ever existed. _"Haha! I win again! Stupid human pet! You will never beat me!!"_ Barricade thought to himself triumphantly.

A soft sound of an engine caught his attention. He looked in the rear-veiw mirror and saw a very familiar police cruiser pull into the small driveway. The Saleen transformed quickly and morphed back into the behomoth NiteFire. Frenzy sat merrily on the sea blue armored left shoulder. The fat cat instantly charged away as fast as he could go and refused to stop and look back. Barricade transformed into a slightly different form. He was a bit taller and all mostly white. Frenzy covered laughed hysterically and even fell off of the giant's shoulder.

"YOU LOOK SO FUNNY IN WHITE!!!!!" Frenzy screamed as he rolled in laughter. Barricade glared at Frenzy, who after a while decided color was no longer a funny thing to laugh at. "Come on Barricade, let's go. We still have to figure out what happened to the rest of the Decepticons." NiteFire said motioning to his friend to come closer. Barricade refused. "No. I like it here. Why can't we stay?" He said in his usual relaxed voice. Frenzy gawked at Barricade, and even NiteFire opened his eyes to stare at his companion, which did no good.

"Why would you want to stay here? This place is much to small for your size, let alone his" Frenzy exclaimed and gesturing a clawed hand towards NiteFire's black foot. The behemoth's armor shifted and crawled away from his face, revealing a scarred black and white cat-like face. His large opaque eyes hypnotically fixed themselves on some part of Barricade's face. "You would rather stay here and deal with the humans?" NiteFire asked scratching the top of his furry head. The spiky fur almost reseambled hair as it flowed over the creatures large hollow horns that began after his nose.

"Yes. I would. They are nice to me. Especially the girl." Barricade spoke, glancing away from the mesmerizing eyes. Frenzy looked up at him with a confused look, hinted behind a very sad one as well. "But, what about us? Where will we go?" Frenzy sadly questioned. NiteFire glanced at Frenzy, then he glared at Barricade. "What about the humans. They will torture you, just as they did when you and I were caught and had to go through hell at that place called Sector 7. Remeber what they did to me? Remember what they did to you?" NiteFire snarled at Barricade. He even made sure brandish his fangs as he waited for an answer.

Barricade did remember. The constant pain hin his limbs and the constant aching were only the beginning of his problems. "Those injuries are the only reason we should stop fighting." Barricade replied, not intimidated by NiteFire's evil glare. Frenzy nearly fell over at what Barricade was saying. NiteFire, who was in disbelief of his partners words, managed to stutter, "You mean...re-tire?"

NiteFire lowered his head in sorrow. In his mind he was thinking of how young he was compared to his companions. There was no way he could retire at such a young age. He still had so much fight in him. His thoughts were inturrupted by Barricade shouting. NiteFire looked over his shoulders. His arua sense picked up that three humans were approaching the house. With one last glare at Barricade, the behemoth muttered something in cybetronian. "We will be back Barricade. And I refuse to retire!"

With that said Barricade and NiteFire simultainiously transform. The door to the Saleen opened violently to let Frenzy in and slammed shut after he did so. The tires squealed as the cruiser roared backwards onto the street and sreeched away angrily out of Barricade's sight. A unfamiliar white car pulled into the driveway and 2 teenagers climbed out of the backseat. One was familiar to Barricade, but the other was new to him.

"See? Isn't is cool ?" Alex said trying to peek the boy's intrest. "It's nice." he replied dully. Alex glared at him as she ranted at him about how he never shows appreciation for things. He just followed her inside and that's the last Barricade saw of them for a while. For the rest of the night, NiteFire's words buzzed through his process core. He felt regret for his words, but at the same time, he felt happy that he finally stood up to NiteFire's exasperating ways


	6. Soul Stealer: Oh Crap

_AN: 6th one...I think I'm struggling but oh well right??_

_Anyway after this one I will focus my attention on the Prequel to this peice, which will explain the reason why Barricade, Frenzy, and NiteFire are all together, what they are looking for, and how they got the way they did...so yeah_

_I do not own Barricade or Frenzy, or any of the other Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire_

Half a month later, after many visits from the precautious beast and min robot, and many close calls, Alex, finally got her lisence. Barricade was fortunate enough to be the vehicle of choice for her test. She passed by 5 points but it was enough to make her happy, as well as himself. Now she could drive without her mother, and Barricade didn't like her mother because she would constantly make him work harder than needed.

After she got her permit she celebrated a bit. When night rolled around she drove her friend, Gabriela home. She also stayed for a while to visit with her friends. At one point she found herself waiting outside looking at the stars. Alex decided she wanted to spend the cool moment of the night on the hood of her truck, problem was that the hood was much higher up, so to get there she would have to jump. Alex stepped back a good five feet or so to get a running start.

She looked at the hood of the immobile truck and prepared her strong muscles for running and jumping. Finally, she took off at a good sprinting speed. She leaped, but a little too late. So instead of landing her upper body on top of the hood where she could then pull herself up, she landed a little lower. Her stomach hit the edge of the nose hard. She fell to the ground, winded and in dull pain. The only thought going through her head was "_Ow...that's gonna leave one hell of a bruise. I'll be lucky if I will be able to eat or move tomorrow_" she thought as she groaned. She was in so much pain that she didn't notice that the Ford looming over her had started itself, but she did notice it move backward.

She looked up with a frightened look, as if whatever had got in the truck was going to run over her. Instead, she heard a strange robotic sound that her ears had never experienced before. She didn't see much, because of the moonless night, but she did see that her truck was not parked where it was before she had attempted to jump on top of it. After the strange sounds ceased, she tried to stand, but was in too much pain to do so. In the small amount of light there was, she saw two strange looking objects that resembled feet, but her vision was a bit blurry so she thought she was just seeing things. Hoping they were the tires to the Ranger she crawled toward them and almost touched the one to her left side.

But to her surprise, the tire moved, and slowly replacing it was another metalic object that was unidentafiable to her. She heard numerous sounds that didn't sound healthy, cracking and scraping, and eventually a soft thud next to her. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and to her subsiding pain. To her right, a metal object, which resembled open hand with palm up, lay next to her own hand. She was afraid to touch it, but there was still some curiosity. She remained motionless as she glared the strange new object down.

To her surprise she felt gentle, but rigid cold objects nudging her. She turned around and gasped at the same hand-like thing that slowly nudged her to the one on the ground. When Alex's legs were the only things not on the metallic item, the protusions ,which resembled fingers, closed gently around her body and soon she found herself being lifted into the air. With her legs hanging, she glanced down and then quickly closed her eyes and hugged on of the protusions, praying whatever it was that was lifting her, would not be so rash to drop her from however high she was.

After a few seconds, she felt the hand stop rising. Now it just hovered in midair. Alex opened her eyes. She could see a lot from the height she was at. She was bad at judging so she couldn't tell exactly how high she was, but she knew it was too high for her likings. She gazed over the landscape. Surprisingly she didn't notice that the thing attached to the hand was staring at her waiting for a frightened reaction. Alex looked over at her friend's house. They were unaware that she was hovering however far off the ground. Finally something clicked in her head, she felt like she was being watched by something. She looked down at the surface she was sitting on and slowly followed where ever it lead. Despite the lack of light she could see a few white peices of what looked like to be the siding of the truck.

She continued to follow until she ended up meeting a pair of glowing, pupiless red eyes that were maybe the size of her hands. She felt her blood turn cold and her heart race as she fixed her sights on the glowing orbs which seemed to be staring back at her. The eerie gleam of the optics lite up part of what seemed to resemble a face with a large number of metallic differences, for starters, the seemingly rezor sharp teeth that slightly protruded from the creature's jaws made Alex focus on them and shudder in fear.

"Do not be frightned little human. I do not wish to harm you." a loud synthesised voice boomed. The sound of it had a sort of comforting feel that made Alex let her gaurd down a little, but the fact that it came from the giant robot, didn't help with the relaxing at all. She fixed her eyes back on to the large optics, still gazing at her, or so she assumed. She tried to speak but all she managed to utter was a tiny squeak.

Just then her friends, Gabriela and Bobbi, both being related to each other, opened the door and walked out onto their small front porch. They looked around and saw a large figure standing in their driveway, a good 10 yards away. Bobbi raised an eyebrow at the figure as he soon identified it as a giant robot and wisely took a few steps back regardless of the fact that it held a good friend. Gabriela soon identified it as a robot and almost followed her brother when she managed to see the sillouhette of Alex sitting in, what she thought to be, the robot's hand. A little braver than her younger sibling she managed to shout a warning at Barricade, who ignored her. His attention was drawn beyond the house.

Next door, a trailer sat with a family of 2 children no older than the age of 12 and their parents. They were not the best of neighbors, but they all managed to live in peace, despite the many behind the back death threats tha Bobbi often made. They were enjoying their evening and for once there was no yelling or screaming or wild children running about madly. Tonight they were out of town, so there was no bother to the other neighbors.

Beside's the residents of thier neighbors to the right, there was nothing but trees next to the. A surprisingly perfect hiding place for a thirty foot tall, biological Cybertronian, who at this time had spotted his friend Barricade and began to plow through the trees as if they were blades of tall grass. When the giant reached the clearing he paid no mind to the trialer tha soon found it's way beneathi his foot. As soon as it had been stomped down the middle, the creature let out a howl of pain as it came crashing to the ground and nursing it's now bleeding foot. Apparently, Biological Cybertronians and Trailers, don't mix.


	7. Soul stealer : Beginning

_AN: 7th...I don't think this series will continue much longer...I have finally found a way to end it...yay!!!_

_And no one dies!!!_

_yay again!!!_

_I do not own Barricade or Frenzy, or any of the other Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire_

Alex never stopped eyeballing the large robot that was holding her. She felt like she was going to wet herself, but even felt to scared to do that. Bobbi and Gabriela were too focused on the limping giant and little beast coming towards the other robot. Frenzy spotted them and Bobbi went back inside and hid in the basement. Gabriela was trying to run away but was afraid of what would happen to Alex. "Barricade, that evil metal house hurt my foot!" NiteFire complained eventially falling back on the ground and whimpering. Gabriela fell down form the monsterous earthquake the rocked the entire land. She finally decided that if they wanted to kill her they would have already done so, and she ran inside to follow her brother.

"Just hold on." Barricade said calmly glancing over at NiteFire. Frenzy was too excited about the whole matter that they have caught a human. Alex finally gathered her nerves as she let go of the giant claws. She, like her friends, decided that if they wanted to hurt her they would have already done so. "So...you...are...robots???" she managed to say glancing at the three strange creatures. "We are Cybertronians. Yes we are robotic but we are more organic than your classification of robot" Frenzy chirped from below.

"So..your aliens?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes" Barricade calmly said. Alex always thought there was more to the planet then the humans, she even thought herself as an alien of sorts. Her fear was replaced with a more relaxed feeling. NiteFire sensed the change in the human and tried to get closer, but with the pain in his foot, he just decided to stay put.

In a short amount of time Alex found herself sitting on the metal thigh of the large transformed Ranger with Frenzy not far by. She was trying to use her cat taming skills to pet the small cybertronian, but found it difficult to pet wires and metal. NiteFire had manuvered his way to a sitting position were he had is foot up to his face and licking of all oil that dripped from the wound. All the while Barricade, as Alex had found out that the transformed truck had a name, explained the war and their existance and eventually how they got there.

She was listening intently while trying to keep the now purring Frenzy happy. Eventually she ahd to ask. "So..are you guys going to stay here?" she asked hoping they would say no. Even NiteFire had to stop licking his wound to stare at the human. "We cannot stay. Our duty lies else where." Barricade said hoping that he didn't disappoint her. Alex had a bit of a sad look and then asked why. NiteFire had to answer "Lately I have been picking up signals from our destroyed home, Cyberton. Signals that promise our home returning to it's normal state. If it does then Earth cannot be our home" he explained.

"How would you get home? It doesn't look any of you can fly and I would hate to see the space shuttles that come"

"I have wings, and they are slowly growing back from our experience with humans.When they do grow back, we will return to our home." NiteFire said going back to his cleaning. Alex was saddened, but she realized all of the best things couldn't stay. "What time is it?" she asked looking up at her favorite of the three. Barricade blinked and looked over at Frenzy, who quickly transformed into the nice boombox. The time was displyed in the electronic bar. 11:59 is what the clock said.

"I HAVE TO GET BACK HOME!!!! Or else mom will kill me!! I have to go and say bye to my cowardly friends. I'll be right back." Alex shouted as she leaped off of Barricade's thigh and bolted towards the house. NiteFire looked over at Barricade and eventually crawled over and placed his head in Barricade's lap. Barricade felt sorry for the young Bio former. He had been through to much for such a young age, and he had no family.

A few moments later the young human raced out and saw the larger of the three acting like a lonely dog. She slowly approached as she looked around hoping for an answer. She remembered something from a movie that she wanted to say, but they probably wouldn't understand. So she pointed at NiteFire and raised an eyebrow. "His he...are you...gay?" She asked hoping not to offened anyone, especially robots much larger and more heavier than herself. "We are not homosexual. He's young and he needs to be cared for." Barricade said trying to get NiteFire's head off of his lap. Alex still didn't understand as she let out a "huh?"

Frenzy leaped over and in front of Alex and then pointed at NiteFire. "He is considered a baby in out society." he paused to point at Barricade" He is considered a second serogant father because he is the only of our kind to take care of him" Frenzy said as calmly as he could. Alex understood, but second serogant father? She eventually asked what's on her mind. NiteFire looked at her with an evil look as he felt the moment was ruined. He jerked his head away from Barricade, transformed into the Saleen police car and opened the door for Frenzy. He scurried quickly remembering the last time that someone brought up Optimus Prime. After Frenzy leaped in his tires began to spin, tossing grass and dirt all over. After they caught traction, NiteFire rocketed towards the road and in a matter of seconds was out of sight, leaving Alex and Barricade in the front yard.

"He's very sensative about Optimus. We've never figured out why though. But with that aside I believe you needed to go home?" Barricade asked standing up and shaking off any grass and dirt that got on him. Alex nodded her head and soon found the 18 foot tall robot transform back into the white ranger. The door opened on the driver's side and she quickly crawled in. She wasn't sure who was to drive, but she soon found her answer as the truck put itself into drive and started heading out onto the road. Alex quickly snapped her seatbelt on and was unsure of what to do now. The radio started staticing and finally an unknown station came in "You can relax. I'll get you home." the radio said in the voice of Barricade. Alex relaxed a little knowing that she didn't have to drive, even though she wanted to drive.

She arrived home and unbuckled her seatbelt. Before she got out she asked the transformed robot. "What are you going to do now?"

"What I've been doing for a while. Sit and wait for you to come back out and drie somewhere else."

"Will NiteFire be alright?"

"You'll probably see him tomorrow. He might be ok by then."

"Ok...good night" Alex said patting the hood, not knowing if Barricade felt the pat or not, she went inside to face her mom. Barricade in his mind could only think "_If she keeps getting attacked to us, then it will be hard for her to let go_"


	8. Soul stealer: Dragonfly

_AN:8th one..whoo!!! as you can see I'm trying to wrap it up...anyway...I've will introduce a new original character in this story...his name is Dragonfly...you'll learn more about him later_

_I do not own Barricade or Frenzy, or any of the other Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire and Dragonfly_

Several wekks had passed after the first inccident and fortunatly for Alex, her mother suspected nothing by the constant vist of the Saleen police car. Most of the time their visits were in the dead of night after the matriach had gone to bed. Alex learned a lot about Barricade and NiteFire and soon they had to tell her that they were trying to leave the planet. They were of course dreading the moment because surprisingly enough they began to understand and like the humans far better when this one had entered their lives. Finally the night came When NiteFire's wings had almost grown back that Barricade decided to break the ice.

"YOUR LEAVING?!?!?!?" Alex shouted as she jumped five feet away from the white and black Cybertronian. Barricade nodded his head an almost felt a tear swelling up. NiteFire had taken a loungin position you would see a lion do in the hot Savannah, he to nodded his head. Alex stared in dismay at the two transformers. "Why? You just got here?" she finally managed to ask. Nitefire was the first to answer "My energy reserves are receding to a dangerously low point. If we linger here any longer I will not beable to get off this planet and then I would starve to death." NiteFire said with a grave tone in his usually calm voice. "Why don't you wat something? What does he normally eat???" she asked whippin around to look at Barricade. He almost hesitated to say that he eats of Cybertronians, but he managed the sentance with a great amount of stuttering. Alex's eyes widened and in her mind a battle began. One side of her said it would be better if they left, yet another side said they should stay. Eventually her mind concedded to the fact that it's probably best if they left. She didn't want NiteFire eating her truck.

"So is Frenzy leaving- where is Frenzy?" Alex said looking around for the usual ball of endless energy and discovered he was not present. "NiteFire found an injured Decepticon a few months ago. He's been taking care of him ever since. We left Frenzy there so he could guide our comrade to us so we can prepare for departure." Barricade said sitting down comfortably in his newly proclaimed spot.

Alex had to think this plan out. Obviously getting 3 giant robots off the ground and into the atmosphere could draw attention, but mroe importantly. How would Alex explain to her mom that her truck turned out to be an evil alien robot? Then Alex heard something that sounded like tinkering. She turned around to find that her question was being worked on by NiteFire at that very moment. It was the exact same truck model and look that Barricade transformed into. Barricade knew there were questions that needed to be answered in the young humans mind so he decided to tell her.

"When we arrived here I collided with a transportation unit with that truck on it. It was the first thing I scanned. Fortunatly NiteFire was able to find it so that our escape will not even be noted in the minds of humans." He said staring the whole time at NiteFire who had his tounge sticking out and eyes squinted like he was having difficulty with getting the tires back on. Alex heard the last part of Barricade's sentance and whipped around to glare at him. "But I will know!" she said and with that she stormed into the house to get over her crazy female emotions. Barricade and niteFire stared at the door for a moment and decided there was nothing they could do.

About a hundred miles away, a dark blue Chevey Camero with red racing stripes that turned into flames, raced down the interstate at top speed. For the seldom drivers on the road they didn't get the chance to even see the car race by. All they felt was the steering wheel jerking form the gust of wind. Inside the car, no one was driving, but there was a small figure clenching the seats in fear. Frenzy never liked riding in anything that moved faster than Barricade, so his mind was on the road in front of him. Ever so often he would see a car aproachign fast in front and he would shut his eyes. "Why must you drive so fast?" he asked the car even though he knew it was pointless. The car he rode in had a name, his name was Dragonfly, and his voice modulator was torn out in battle and given to his twin, Bumblebee.


	9. Soul Stealer: Time to leave

_AN:9th one..whoo!!! as you can see I'm trying to wrap it up...anyway..more about Dragonfly and a little on his hisrtoy in this one and the conclusion will be coming shortly_

_I do not own Barricade or Frenzy, or any of the other Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire and Dragonfly_

Early morning had come and the sun was rising. Alex was tossing and turning, trying not to let her mind wander to her giant robotic friends. She didn't want them to leave, they were surprisingly enough the only ones who knew how she felt about the universe and everything else. She wished there was some way to keep them on this planet or at least have them return and visit.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the appraoching of a loud motor. Alex was used to this kind of stuff considering there were people who owned, and she waited for the car to roar down the street as the usually did, but to her shock, it didn't. It stayed near the house and roared it's engine fearocously a couple of times as if it was trying to get something's attention. She waited for a minute thinking that they may have gotten the wrong house or were just stopping and looking at the junky house. After a few moments the noise stopped entirely as if the engine had shut off. Now Alex was beginning to worry about some kind of stranger. She eventually got herslef out of bed and she rummaged through her drawers looking for her dagger, just for defense.

She grabbed it and put her hand in a stabbing position, even though the decorative sheath was still over the dagger. She walked out of her room and slowly down the hall until she approached the dining room. Then the floor began to move and she tumbled down to the floor. Immediatly she covered her head incase if anything fell, but to her good fortune, nothing did. After the tremor subsided she picked herself off the floor and now raced to the front door. She flung it open and the screen door followed as she stared wide-eyed and mouth gaping at the yard in front of her. There lying on the ground with it's limbs sprawled out was blue and black robot. It's hands were but a few feet away from her. She looked over at Barricade who was shaking his head in pity at the fallen Cybertronian. "Dragonfly, sometimes you can be an embarrasment to all Cybertronians." Barricade said now approaching the creature to help him up.

The newly discovered Dragonfly scowled and took the offering hand. He was then lifted up to his feet. He stumbled for a moment then fell foward, fortunatly Barricade caught his arms befor he crashed to the ground. He then sat the apparently dizzy robot down underneath a tree near the driveway. Alex shut the door behind her and walked closer to Barricade, trying not to injure her bare feet on the gravel. As soon as she reached the driveway, the head of the sitting mech darted at glared her down. Now Alex had recieved some pretty scary looks before, but if looks could kill, she would currently be the last floor of hell having tea with the Devil.

She was so terrified that she dropped her dagger and raced behind Barricade's leg and hid there like she did when she was little and her mother made her met a friendly stranger. Barricade looked shifted his weight to look at the adolesent, hoppign that his calm eyes would comfort her, but she was staring at Dragonfly who continued to give her that evil look. Barricade figured outt he problem and scowled as he barked at Dragonfly. "Would you stop that?! She is a good human!" Barricade said sounding like he was getting ready to slap the robot. Dragonfly looked up and with a fairly innocent look, shrigged his shoulders as if he had no idea he was doing anyhting wrong. Barricade's scowl turned into a glare as the other averted his gaze and found a tree more interesting than the human.

Alex felt better and crepped out from behind Barricade's leg, but refused to leave his side. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "He was the one that I was referring to. NiteFire has gone off to find a place to take off. It won't be long now." He said full of sorrow. Alex was shocked that they were leaving so soon. She saw that next to the foot of Dragonfly was a truck that resembled Barricade's vehicle form. Obvously they were ready to leave, well, almost ready to leave.

Alex decide it was best not to question the giant next to her, so instead she looked at Dragonfly who was looking at his left leg for some reason. She felt brave enough to approach the leg to see what was wrong. At first Dragonfly didn't notice the human, but when he did he scowled at her and tried to back up away from her, but instead he grabbed his left leg as if he was in pain. Alex whipped around and looked at Barricade, hoping for an answer. "What's wrong with him? Why won't he say anything about his leg? Why is his leg injured?" She shouted as if Barricade was deaf. Barricade refused to look at the girl instead just looked at the cringing Dragonfly. "He must have found his brother and got into a fight, that's why his leg is hurt. It's apparently enough pain to cripple him until he is fixed. But he hasn't been able to say anything for the past 4 thousand years." Barricade said trying to calm down Dragonfly.

Alex felt horrible for the mech, but her feelings were interupted by another Tremor. This time it was NiteFire, and he was now folding his wings. In the sunlight the ruby membrane that she couldn't see the night before glistened and glowed and gave NiteFire an almost angelic figure. He approached Barricade and Dragonfly. Frenzy leaped over to the young girl and stared at her clothing choice of the day. Her brown hair was messier than usual and she wore men's sleep shorts along with a men's tank top. She also didn't have any shoes. Frenzy was prepared to question her but she had to wait for someone to translate his launguage. Unfortunatly everyone else was busy so frenzy just decided to jump on the girl's back and demand a piggy back ride.

Alex nearly screamed when Frenzt jumped on her shoulders and shouted in his launguage whatever he wanted to say. She figured he was just like her cat and went along with it, despite the 90 pound difference. She looked over at niteFire who had nodded his head at Barricade, who then turned around and lowered his head to eye level with Alex. "It is time for us to leave."


	10. Soul Stealer: Oh hell no

_AN:10th one..whoo!!! This is the last one..and since I have a bit of a shock...then it will be a bit longer than usual (I hope) Anyway..._

_I do not own Barricade or Frenzy, or any of the other Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire and Dragonfly_

After Alex nearly cried in sorrow for one hour on Barricade's shoulder, she found herself in a field not far from a thicket near her own home. Frenzy sat on the opposite shoulder while NiteFire carried the reluctant Dragonfly. How was NiteFire going to carry all three of them even is Frenzy was rather small?

When the odd group arrived at the large empty field, Alex saw in the middle, a jet. The type of jet you don't see in Bum Frigging' Egypt. "Starscream! What are you doing here?!" NiteFire snarled almost asking for a fight. Like the other Cybertronians, this one transformed right in front of her eyes, only it was much larger and a tad more resemblant to a monkey and a bird than a giant jet Robot. The red eyes and menacing teeth made a shiver race down Alex's spine as she grabbed hold of one of Barricade's small devil-like horns. Starscream eyed the human, but thought nothing of it as his attention was more focused on the smaller mech leaning on NiteFire's shoulder for support.

"Let me guess, Bumblebee?" The devious voice of Starscream said as calmly as a giant robot could. Dragonfly looked up and nodded solemnly, it was obvious he didn't like the mentioning of his brother. Starscream quickly snatched Dragonfly away from NiteFire as if he were more dangerous than any other being in his presence. "We depart now. Let's see if the Bio-former can keep up." Starscream said as he took off with his arms wrapped around Dragonfly's chest. NiteFire scowled and prepared his wings for take off. Meanwhile Barricade set the human down and tried his best to say good bye without getting emotional. Unfortunately Barricade was unable to utter anything and instead just turned away from Alex. NiteFire then wrapped his arms around Barricade's waist and began to flap his wings. The gusts of wind from the giant wings knocked Alex over as she shielded her eyes from all of the debris flying around. Barricade looked down and felt sorry for the poor little thing and almost decided to go back, but then figuring leaving was probably for the best.

NiteFire could sense his partner's angst and even heard a strange and peculiar sound emitting from Frenzy's vocals. "Ggggggggggood—byyyeeee!" is what it sounded like to NiteFire. Before he entered the atmosphere he decided for one last fling and began to focus his energy on the human.

Down on Earth, Alex crawled up from the former take off site. She looked up and realized that her friends were gone. She decided that she needed to walk home in her pajamas, or hope her mom will find her and understand whatever her reason is. As she began to walk to the road, she started to fell a bit light headed. Her legs felt a bit like jelly, and soon they collapsed beneath her. She fell to the soft grass and fell unconscious immediately.

Up in space Dragonfly was slightly happy that he was off such a horrible planet. Then he felt a little dizzy and soon slipped into a stasis, alerting Starscream to land on the moon. NiteFire followed and as soon as they landed NiteFire tried to hid himself in the shade of a rock, using the sunlight's rays as an excuse to hide from. Starscream tried to figure out what was wrong with his sleeping comrade, but couldn't figure why the small Cybertronian suddenly fell asleep.

Alex felt her senses returning to her. She could almost feel the dirt beneath her, she could smell the...wait. There was nothing to smell. Something was wrong. She opened her eyes to see if she was dead. At first she swore she saw Barricade leaning over her, he appeared to be more human sized than anything. She thought she was dreaming for a moment, but she still spoke the distinct words "Why are you so small?"

Barricade's eyes widened as he began to babble about something, then Alex's hearing quickly came back to her. "Oh...DRAGONFLY YOU CAN TALK!!!!! I knew you were faking it all this time!!!" A different, smaller voice chimed in. She turned her head to see Frenzy jumping up and down happily. "I...can understand you now. What's going on?" Alex said staring at Frenzy with one of the most confused looks ever. She sat up, and for some odd reason she felt very different. She looked down and nearly had a heart attack. Her human body, wasn't there. Instead it was a black robotic like body with Dark blue armor. She tried to struggle around, but then a sharp intensifying pain came from her left leg. She immediately let out a scream of agony as Barricade tried to calm her down and get her to lay back down. Meanwhile Starscream was glaring evilly at NiteFire.

"What..did...you..DO?!?!?" Starscream shouted angrily at NiteFire, who was now twiddling his thumbs.

"I kinda..switched their souls. So Alex could learn more about our kind."

"HUMANS do not need to know about us!"

"I think she deserves it even if she got a lousy body"

"LOUSY?!?!?!?!?! Dragonfly's body is one of the most fine tuned!!!"

"Not right now it isn't."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!?!?!" Frenzy barked and immediately the two giant mechs found their feet more interesting than anything in the universe. Alex had no idea what was going on, but she figured that whatever it was meant that she didn't have to part with her friends so soon.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Dragonfly felt weird, much lighter than he recalled. He heard strange sounds that resembled beeping and strange voice saying "What happened to her?" He opened his eyes to find he was in a white room. He had a strange mask on and he was wearing a ridiculous human outfit. His only thoughts were "_Oh, __**hell**__ no!!_"


	11. Epilogue

_AN: This is the epilogue or the ending that describes what happens...If you haven't read Soul Stealer 10 then I advise you do_

_I do not Own Transformers or any of it's characters...Hasbro does...But I do own NiteFire and Dragonfly._

Over the course of a couple of weeks, Alex learned a lot about the universe and her companions. Her "body" never recovered entirely from being attacked by Bumblebee, but she didn't have to worry about it for long. She traveled with Starscream as the whole time she couldn't get used to the fact that she was in space.

She saw many planets first hand, from her solar system and others but in the end she decided she had enough of her adventure and she finally decided to say goodbye to her friends forever despite how close to them she had gotten.

Dragonfly on the other hand had spent all of his time in the Hospital because of the fact that his body suddenly "lost her voice" even though he knew it wasn't really the body that lost it. He learned more about humans but refused to accept them as a "good" creature of the universe. Eventually he was freed from the human hospital and he went to the girl's house while the whole time he felt like the place was going to fall on him. He even jumped on a chair when a large grey furry object tried to love up on him. The matriarch told him to get down and pet the sweet kitty. He felt relieved to receive a message from his comrade that he was going to switch bodies back.

After a day they both found themselves in their old bodies and once again parted their ways again. Life returned to normal for both Alex and the group of Transformers. But none of them would ever forget their small adventure they had together. In honor of her best friend Barricade, Alex found someone to make a automobile vinyl symbol that resembled the Decepticon symbol. She placed it on her the driver's side door to her truck and every time she saw it she was reminded of her encounter of aliens

_AN: that's all she wrote folks...sorry the epilogue was short, but it's what almost happened in the mind of a teenage female._

_I'm KillForAHeart AKA "Alex" and I shall hear from you shortly._


End file.
